Harry Potter Fanfic One
by AvAnI
Summary: Harry Potter..um...this story has no real plot yet but it is good...


Harry Potter awoke quickly to the sound of crashing thunder and the peck of something at his window. A snowy owl set upon the sill prodding at the pane noisely with her beak.  
  
"Keep your feathers on. I'm coming," Harry said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, fumbled for his glasses, and stood up. His pale feet trembled slightly as they touched the wooden floor and made their way to the window. Harry clutched the knob and pulled it open, then shut it again quickly as wet air blew his bangs backward and soaked his face. Hedwig, now sitting on Harry's desk beside her cage, ruffling her feathers, hooted groggily and stuck out her leg. Harry wandered over to the desk and untied the letter and tossed it on his bed. He put a finger to Hedwig's beak, telling her to be quiet, and she nipped him angrily. He opened her cage door and she walked in and began to sip the water. "Thought you'd gotten enough of that stuff out there." He chuckled, although very quietly as not to wake his aunt, uncle, and cousin, all sleeping in their beds. Harry creeped back to his bed and sat on it. It creeked slightly but he could still hear Dudley Dursley's snoring from a few rooms over, so he took the letter. He quickly glanced at his watch, or rather, Dudley's old one, and upon seeing that it was only 2:30 AM he put the letter on his desk and got back under the covers for a few hours more of sleep.  
  
The rapping of a fat hand on Harry's door told him that it was again time to get up.  
  
"GET UP YOU OLD BRUTE! I'VE BEEN POUNDING ON THIS DOOR FOR MINUTES! WE WANT OUR BLOODY BREAKFAST! GET UP! GET UUUUUPPP!!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." said Harry loudly, then got out of bed and put on his glasses. As he walked to the door he saw a skinny 15-year-old staring back at him. He waved to himself and sang softly "Happy Birthday to me..." And as he reached for the doorknob he remembered the letter and walked over to his desk. The letter seemed to stare at him and push in the sides of his head so painfully that it was like being commanded to pick it up. So he did. And he turned it over to see that there was no Hogwarts crest on it. He opened it and unfolded the parchment.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm in Bulgaria!  
  
Automatically Harry knew that this was from Hermione Granger, on account that Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker Viktor Krum had invited her to his house over Summer break.  
  
It's really wonderful here. I can barely understand what the people are saying, but it's all so lovely just the same! Viktor has been trying to translate. He can say my name now! Well, almost, it still sort of sounds like Hermony, but it's better. His parents are really lovely. You'd swear he was th exact clone of his father. He's been showing me a little about Qudditch, he's really good at it, you know.  
  
Harry imagined playing Quidditch with Viktor Krum...then imagined losing against Viktor Krum. He thought it wouldn't be so bad, since Krum was regarded as one of the best seekers of all time. Harry dreamed of that title someday.  
  
Crookshanks has thoroughly enjoyed the mice here. There not really mice though. I think he's afraid of rats, so I have him thinking they're mice. Have you gotten a letter from Ron yet? He wrote and asked me how many stamps to use. He also wondered how to pick you up. Whether by flying car, Floo powder, or well...not flying car.  
  
Well, I've got to run. Vik is taking me out in a few minutes. He's going to help me buy a broomstick. I told him I didn't want or need one. He said nonsense. Only it sounded more like "ninsunch". If I arrive back at Hogwarts with a broomstick, I think I'll be giving it to Ron, he'd be thrilled. Don't you think? Well, see you in September, Harry...or maybe sooner!  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
PS: Did I forget! Happy Birthday Harry! Viktor's bird is carrying your cake, he should arrive not far after Hedwig  
  
As Harry finished the letter something of a small, grey tennis ball flew against Harry's window like a rather large bug. Harry retrieved the tennis ball from the pane and looked at it's queer disposision before saying softly "Hello Pig." Pig, fluttering and twirting, also had a letter. It was from Harry's best friend at Hogwarts, Ron Weasly. Harry could partly tell Ron was writing in a rush because the chicken scratch he called handwriting was much more scratchy today.  
  
Harry,  
  
We're coming to get you! Don't care what the Muggles say. We're coming to get you today. We've sent them a letter by Muggle post but mum didn't know if it was addressed correctly or not (#4 Privet Drive, right, Harry?) So, they'll get that one too. But no matter what they say Harry we're coming to get you at 3 this afternoon, so be ready! Dad is borrowing cars from work. Percy is at work and won't be home for the entire 3 weeks before school starts up again. So at least we haven't got him ragging on us. Hermione is well and in Bulgaria with Krum. I am so jealous. I wish he'd have invited me to go stay with him over the summer. Pig is well, as you see. You may want to send your letter back with Hedwig though, I don't think he can handle it. Have you heard from Snuffles? I hope he's well. Also...something strange happened. Fred and George found 1000 galleons somewhere! And the more fishy thing is that they bought me new dress robes with it! I'm completly astounded but I'm not going to argue...especially if it gets me new dress robes! They're maroon and the thread is gold. Very nice, a little like your Quidditch robes but they are thinner, like silk. Oh! I'm talking about clothes. I need food. Well, see you at three Harry! No matter what the muggles say!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron  
  
PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I'll bring your gift to school because I know Pig can't hold it. He could barely hold this letter!  
  
Harry smiled as he put both letters on the desk. He was starting to wonder about his godfather. Sirius hadn't written to him in a few months. And his expression changed to worry. Of course, usually from Sirius, no news was good news. He chuckled nervously Snuffles he thought. That was the name Sirius had told them to call him.  
  
Vernon Dursley's fist pounded on the door again "GET DOWN HERE BOY OR YOU'LL HAVE ONLY ONE EIGHTH OF GRAPEFRUIT THIS MORNING!!!!"  
  
Harry shuffled out of his room as Pig flew back out the window. As he arrived downstairs and began flipping bacon Uncle Vernon howled angrily.  
  
"What is it, Vernon, dear?"  
  
"We've gotten a letter from the Weasels." said Vernon. Harry automatically picked up on the fact that his uncle was talking about the Weasleys, but he didn't say anything.  
  
As Harry began to put bacon on Vernon's plate the letter was shoved into his hand, forcing him to drop the plate on his uncle's lap.  
  
'READ IT ALOUD BOY!"  
  
And Harry began to read:  
  
"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,  
  
As you know, I am Molly Weasly. Harry's friend Ron's mother. I'd like to invite Harry to stay with us for the remainder of the Summer holidays. If you agree to let him stay, please have Harry tell us the normal way. We do not believe the post man even knows where our house is, as he has never delievered here before. Hope you all are well.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Molly Weasly."  
  
Harry finished. Uncle Dursely looked more outraged than ever.  
  
"What does she mean, 'the normal way'. How isn't this normal?"  
  
"It's not normal for wiza-I mean, us."  
  
Dursely growled and said "Tell the woman you'll be coming. NO FUNNY BUSINESS! I want them picking you up in a vehicle. NO COMING THROUGH THE FIREPLACE!" he bellowed. 


End file.
